Lasia and the Forbidden Forest
by Strifeseven
Summary: This is sort of like a side story to my other Harry Potter fic. It's almost as pathetic, but not quite. I guess it's like an old fairy tale. I can't remember, and I don't want to.


The Story of Lasia

And the Forbidden Forest…

          Greetings to all. I am Lasia. I have no family. My family was destroyed in a raging fire that an evil sorcerer started. That sorcerer held the name of Drafir. Drafir was a secret, unknown warlock hiding deep in the Forbidden Forest; near the campus of the wizarding school _Hogwarts. _Drafir had been exiled from the service of Voldemort after trying to kill Voldemort's highest servant at the time, Lucius Malfoy. 

          Then Drafir had nowhere to go, and was being hunted down by Voldemort. Drafir was smart enough and escaped into the Forbidden Forest where Voldemort could not use magic to find him. Voldemort soon proclaimed Drafir to be dead. Voldemort did not know however, that Drafir was planning to kill Voldemort. To burn him. Drafir was a pyromaniac.

          He turned the creatures of the Forbidden Forest into enemies of Voldemort. He made them hate all humans except him. He made them all into freaks, messing with their appearances and abilities. He made the Spidrens. Spidrens are hideous creatures that have enormous spider bodies and the head and chest of a human. That race still exists, but was chased off into the Divine Realm. I did that myself. He also made the Giant Spiders. The name tells itself. 

          He made the Stormwings. Stormwings are intelligent creatures also with the heads and chests of humans, but this time with hawk bodies. Not normal hawk bodies, though. They were deformed. No. Enhanced I should say. The wings were made out of sheer steel. 

          For the rest of the creatures, read my book entitled, _Lasia's Book of Drafir's Creatures._ It is moderately updated. Not all of the creatures though. It doesn't only have Drafir's creatures, but some of Voldemort's; one of Lord TJ's and some that were anonymous.

          Now then, the story:

**CHAPTER ONE:**

My eyes were soaked with rage. I fought back the tears in my eyes and continued were my wild magic told me Drafir was. Having the Gift Magic shielded you from other Gift Magic users' Magic Sight. I had wild magic and he had the gift. I didn't know if he could see me, but I knew I could see him.

He was deep in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there, but I knew I'd do something. Suddenly a spider lashed out at me. _NOOO!!_ I thought - _if he can control other animals, he must have the Wild Gift!_ I grabbed the spider, threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

Animal Friends I called telepathically. Maybe they could help. There was very few that answered to me. Most were probably under Drafir's control. Yes, girl? A wolf said.

Do you know where a dark sorcerer is hiding? And if you don't, can you find me an old knife or dagger or some kind of weapon? 

I apologize that I do not know where he is, but I know where an abandoned camp is and I will take you there. Wait where you are, I can sense your Wild Magic. 

So I waited for about five minutes and sure enough, a gray wolf snuck up behind me and I almost snapped its neck. His name was New White. 

I am the offspring of the male Wolf God Old White. He said, When he dies, I will become the new male Wolf God and be able to choose the new female Wolf Goddess. 

Sounds interesting. I said flatly, Listen, thanks and everything for-

Think nothing of it, your cause is good. By doing this and winning, you will open up the Forbidden Forest to many new species, making it a happy place. He said, smiling a vicious wolf smile, And please let me know if you need help in the middle of a battle. 

OK. I said gratefully, wolves were like that; they always had to make it like a big deal. But this wouldn't be a big deal. Only a wizard, a sorcerer. Magic wasn't much to me anyways, it was stealth. I will, New White. 

          I was walking along the bridge when I spotted a Spidren staring at me from across the bridge. I suddenly realized that the water below me was filled with alligators.

"Die human scum!" The Spidren yelled at me, almost sounding a bit mechanical. Drafir was probably controlling it, which meant he knew where I was. And that the Spidren would be smarter than an average. They were normally pretty stupid, barely even able to string sentences together.

It started gnawing at the bridge, easily chewing through the rope. 

NEW WHITE! I yelled frantically through the woods.

Do not listen to her. She – ARRRGGGHHH!!!! A whispery voice said, and then erupted in a scream, hurting my hears. Old White had come from behind and chomped down on the Spidren's head. New White ripped and pulled until the Spidren was decapitated. I turned away in utter disgust.

Thanks, but did you have to be so gruesome? I asked him.

Sorry, just making it seem more dramatic. The wolf-god sneered a laugh.

Yeah… I said, sarcastically.

You know it's not good posture to talk sarcasm to a god, right? He said, with a laugh.

          I continued along the path until the mosquitoes starting eating me alive, so New White and me put up camp. Well, I put up the tent and he put a circle of protection around it.

          The very next day, I reached Drafir's camp. It turned out he had two prisoners. Jadeka, a young Princess/Sorceress and Carlos Vanderaas, a Spanish Warlock. Jadeka was the Princess of Daylius Castle, the only castle of this continent, Laydaya.

          Far to the east was Carlos Vanderaas home. Mexiciounips was a town/school in the country of Pengi. Peng was a cross between a Spanish country and a K'Miri country. 

Drafir was out hunting for some food, probably cheating and forcing his will on animals to come to him. I realeased Carlos, but Drafir reached us just in time to jolt us both with dark purple lightning. I flew into a nearby tree, while Carlos rolled down a hill into a nearby stream. It was hard pulling myself back up, but I managed and sent a Green Firebolt towards Drafir. He couldn't dodge it and he was knocked into his tent.

          He came back out yelling at me, "Lasia, it is, then?"

I nodded.

"Draw your sword and fight me like a man!" He cried and drew his.

"I have no sword, only this dagger. I will fight you with it."

"Fine by I. It's your doom, Lasia, out of complete stupidity. You fight a master with a sword using only a dagger. Foolish."

"We shall se who is foolish, scum!" And I lunged at him.

He dodged back swiftly and grinned evilly. I knew he was arrogant now. He was a typical male and thought all women were weaklings. I'd show him.

          He counter-attacked at me, by I leaped out of the way and slashed one of his fingers off.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!! Girl! You wish to fight unfair?"

I had not actually known the rules of fair combat back then. I had no idea that slicing the fingers off your opponent was illegal. 

Drafir stabbed straight at my throat. I quickly ducked and stabbed his arm. It gushed blood and I winced.

"Fine! Can you do magic, little girl?!"

He sent another wave of purple lightning towards me. It shocked me and I fell to my knees, convulsing uncontrollably. Carlos came out of nowhere and zapped Drafir with what looked like all of the green lightning that he could. Drafir flew down the same hill that Carlos had just climbed up.

Eat that man, Crocodile friends! Please! I yelled out telepathically to all the crocodiles in the stream at the bottom of the hill.

Then, giving me quite a fright, the crocs started crawling up the hill with Drafir riding one of the biggest ones. I expected no more help from Carlos since he had knocked himself out by using all of his energy. 

NO! Crocs! Do not listen to this evil man!! He brought the evil creatures! I yelled at them.

I told them to unlock Jadeka and kill Drafir. I knew this would cause their death, but it would be their children's sake. The crocs started snapping at Drafir, who floated easily up in the air away from them. Jadeka was free! She hurled huge bursts of orange energy at Drafir, and knocked him out of the air. He hit the ground hard. Jadeka walked over and kicked him in the head. Drafir sent her into the air with another bolt of purple lightning.

I hurled the rest of my green fire at him, staying just on the verge of conciousness.  Collapsed on my butt and sat down, resting against a tree.

New White… help me! I weakly called to him.

Jadeka had gotten up and she and Drafir were sending powerful magics at eachother. Jadeka was desperately losing.

She was down. Drafir actually forced her through a tree. We had lost. Drafir would make this forest the most evil place on Earth.

Then, New White appeared, baring fangs and growling menacingly.

Drafir hurled his magic at him, but it was futile.

The snow-white wolf leaped at Drafir and chomped down on his throat. I turned away. That was it.

I didn't have a home, so I just followed New White everywhere. Soon he became Old White after his father's death. He turned me immortal, and I am known as the Goddess of Friendship.

Old White and I used our magic, mine now being much stronger, to rid the forest of all unnatural creatures. Now, it is another forest. I still has it's dangers, but they are natural. That is my story.


End file.
